


[podfic] To rest in your light

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sickfic, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: The thing is, Tyler has always been a piece of shit when he’s sick.00:25:21 :: Written byNighimpossible.





	[podfic] To rest in your light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to rest in your light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749977) by [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/pseuds/nighimpossible). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kfdnt4xipntammh/%5BHRPF%5D%20To%20Rest%20In%20Your%20Light.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ol2LlyD87vl5xSDhbgltUcLxPJx3kNR2)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Nighimpossible for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
